


Pitfall

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes back with Raleigh, for Operation Pitfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).



> I don't know what this is. Before anyone says anything, I love Mako to bits, but this is an AU, and this is how the thing presented itself. I wanted to do more with it, but... this is all I could write of it. So, yeah. I apologise for the angst. :(

Stacker puts a hand on Herc's chest, firm, and shakes his head. "Not here."

"Sir," Herc mutters, grim-faced and watching Scott unloading his kit bag from the chopper. "What's he doing here?"

"We need all the help we can get, and Becket knew where to find him. Herc," Stacker says, pushing at him now. "At least let him get inside first."

+

"Scott."

Herc watches his brother's shoulders sink a little, watches him turn around, fixing a smile on his face that neither of them believe.

"So we're saving the world, eh?"

"We're trying," Herc says, curt.

"We've been trying for over a decade. You really think Stacker's latest idea is gonna work?"

Herc shrugs one shoulder, moving closer. Reaches, or starts to reach for Scott before he changes his mind. "You show up _now? This_ is what it takes?"

"Funny, the way I remember it is, you were the one who told me to get lost." Scott shoves past him then, starts walking so that Herc's forced to either follow him or let him go.

"You know why you had to go. I didn't want- I didn't want that, I had no choice." Scott's still walking, too fast, and Herc rushes into him, shoving him against the wall behind, arm across his chest. Gets in his face, because it's the only language Scott's ever understood from him. "Just tell me the truth," he growls, low.

Scott chews at his lip, pushing Herc's arm off him and taking a moment to straighten his shirt out. "I wasn't good soldier material. That was always your thing, you know? Yes, I knew why I had to go, but it was never what you thought. I needed a way out, so-"

"Don't lie. Don't tell me you did all of that on purpose."

"You'd never have let me leave, Herc. You'd have given me some speech and convinced me to stay. I just needed to force your hand in the other direction and hey, it worked like a charm."

Herc stares at him, his jaw tight. "You could've just told me you wanted out. I didn't know, you seemed to be having the time of your life, Scotty."

"Seemed that way, didn't it?" Scott smiles, looking at a point past Herc's shoulder.

"What's changed? You're here now, we're still fighting a war," Herc points out.

"Raleigh didn't want to come here alone."

" _Raleigh?_ You were-"

"He was working the wall with me," Raleigh says, and Herc turns to look at him. Watching them, looking oddly vulnerable. "I asked the Marshal if Scott could come with me. Seems I'll need a co-pilot and I..." Raleigh trails off, looks at Scott in a way that tells Herc what's coming next even before Raleigh says it.

"We'll find out in the simulator, but I'm pretty sure we'll be compatible," Scott says, finishing the thought instead.

"You two?" Herc's still looking at Raleigh, not sure he can look at Scott right now. He's afraid of what his brother will see.

"I was as surprised as you," Scott says, behind him.

Raleigh just shrugs, a timid smile playing on his lips. "It happened. Made a lot of sense at the time, and it still does. Our being... it's not going to be a problem, is it?"

Herc thinks of the op, Pitfall, and what it's going to entail. And now it seems all that's left of his family is in one place, and he's going to take them all down into the breach. The only Hansen that's going to be left after this, he thinks, will be Max. He chokes on a noise that's half laugh, half sob, and shakes his head. Walks away.


End file.
